Chatroom Brawl
by Starwarrior536
Summary: What happens when you cross SSBB with a chatroom? Extreme INSANITY, that's what! Hold onto your guts for this fun and wierd fanfiction!
1. Enter the randomness!

**Chat #1: Enter the randomness!**

**Hello, Readers! Welcome to this new, super-random fic! *Crowd Cheers* R&R!**

Meta Knight- VictoryIsMyDestiny

Ike- IFightForMyFriends

Lucario- AuraPokemon

Lucas- AwesomeHairFTW

Samus- HeroineOfTheChozo

* * *

_VictoryIsMyDestiny has signed in_

_IFightForMyFriends has signed in_

_AuraPokemon has signed in_

VictoryIsMyDestiny: Hello, friends

IFightForMyFriends: Cough emo

VictoryIsMyDestiny: Shut up!

AuraPokemon: Fight!

_AwesomeHairFTW has signed in_

AwesomeHairFTW: No fighting, please!

IFightForMyFriends: How did you know we were going to fight?

AwesomeHairFTW: cuz I'm MAGIC…

VictoryIsMyDestiny: Weird…

AwesomeHairFTW: That's disrespectful!

_AwesomeHairFTW has left to cry in a corner_

IFightForMyFriends: You love bringing people down, don't you MK!

AuraPokemon: If you 2 won't fight, I will

_HeroineOfTheChozo has signed in_

HeroineOfTheChozo: Okay, who made Lucas cry? He's sitting in my house, crying like a baby!

_AwesomeHairFTW has signed in_

AwesomeHairFTW: I do NOT cry like a baby!

AuraPokemon: Uh, yes you do

VictoryIsMyDestiny: It's true, you know

IFightForMyFriends: As much as I hate to agree with an emo, I agree with MK

VictoryIsMyDestiny: I am NOT emo!

HeroineOfTheChozo: Sorry, Lucas. But you really do cry like a baby.

AwesomeHairFTW: I'm calling my lawyer!

_AwesomeHairFTW has signed out_

IFightForMyFriends: Kid doesn't have a lawyer… does he?

VictoryIsMyDestiny: I have a bad feeling about this… I'm getting out of here!

_VictoryIsMyDestiny has signed out_

_Lucas's Lawyer has signed in_

Lucas's Lawyer: You 3 are under arrest!

HeroineOfTheChozo: Run away!

_HeroineOfTheChozo has signed out_

_AuraPokemon has signed out_

_IFightForMyFriends has signed out_

Lucas's Lawyer: …

_??? has signed in_

???: A job well done. Kudos, Lucas's Lawyer

Lucas's Lawyer: I have a NAME you know!

???: Yeah, I don't care. Now shut up and get out of here!

Lucas's Lawyer: Y-yes, sir!

_Lucas's Lawyer has signed out_

???: Hehehe… randomness shall reign eternal…

_Yay! Lot's of randomness! I hope you enjoyed it! But who is this mysterious "???"? Keep reading and find out!_


	2. Best Villain

**Chat #2: Best Villain**

**Yay, the second chapter! R&R!**

Ganondorf- BestVillainEver

Bowser- KingOfTheKoopas

King Dedede- LadiesLuvTheHammer

Wolf- KillFoxMcCloud

Wario- ILurvesMyGarlic

* * *

_KingOfTheKoopas has signed in_

_LadiesLuvTheHammer has signed in_

_KillFoxMcCloud has signed in_

LadiesLuvTheHammer: 'Sup, mah brothas

KillFoxMcCloud: If you EVER say that again, I _will_ kill you

LadiesLuvTheHammer: Yes, sir!

KingOfTheKoopas: Ugh…

_BestVillainEver has signed in_

BestVillainEver: Yo

KingOfTheKoopas: Lies! Blasphemy! INSANITY!

BestVillainEver: What's wrong with you?

KingOfTheKoopas: You say you're the best villain ever, but is so not true!

KillFoxMcCloud: Oh, and you think you are?

_ILurvesMyGarlic has signed in_

ILurvesMyGarlic: What's going on?

KillFoxMcCloud: Ganondorf thinks he's the best villain ever

ILurvesMyGarlic: Well, that's the silliest thing I've ever heard in my life!

KingOfTheKoopas: Exactly!

ILurvesMyGarlic: 'cus I'M the best!

BestVillainEver: Say wha?

LadiesLuvTheHammer: He said he's the best villain ever

BestVillainEver: I heard what he said!

_LadiesLuvTheHammer got hit with a Warlock Punch by BestVillainEver_

LadiesLuvTheHammer: Ow!

ILurvesMyGarlic: It's true, ya know.

KillFoxMcCloud: Okay, then explain why you're the best villain ever.

ILurvesMyGarlic: Well, I've… I've… uh…

BestVillainEver: You've done nothing

LadiesLuvTheHammer: My thoughts exactly

KingOfTheKoopas: I've kidnapped Mario's idiotic girlfriend hundreds of times before!

BestVillainEver: Did you sexually assault her every hour on the hour?

KingOfTheKoopas: No

BestVillainEver: Than you've really done nothing.

KingOfTheKoopas: Crap!

LadiesLuvTheHammer: I've stolen all the food in dreamland once!

ILurvesMyGarlic: And who whooped your fat butt into oblivion?

LadiesLuvTheHammer: Shut up!

KillFoxMcCloud: I've committed countless crimes across the galaxy, and I've nearly killed Fox McCloud

KingOfTheKoopas: Hence your Pename.

KillFoxMcCloud: You wanna die?

KingOfTheKoopas: I'll be good!

BestVillainEver: Wow, Wolf. That's really low.

KillFoxMcCloud: Thank you, Ganondorf.

ILurvesMyGarlic: *gasp* he said those words!

LadiesLuvTheHammer: This calls for banishment!

BestVillainEver: As leader of the Evil Club, I hereby banish you from this table!

KillFoxMcCloud: NOOOOOOO!!!!

_KillFoxMcCloud has been booted from this table_

KingOfTheKoopas: Wait, who appointed you leader?

BestVillainEver: Well, I'm obviously the most evil villain. I've kidnapped Zelda a Bazillion and one times, plagued Hyrule with vile monsters, tricked this weirdo into taking over Hyrule for me, shrouded the land in twilight, and I once stole Link's milk.

LadiesLuvTheHammer: You stole his milk?

BestVillainEver: Yeah… it tasted so good…

ILurvesMyGarlic: Hey, I've just thought of a way to raise my bar in the Evil Club!

BestVillainEver: Do tell.

ILurvesMyGarlic: King Dedede, I think your hammer is really sissy!

LadiesLuvTheHammer: I'LL MURDER YOU!!!

ILurvesMyGarlic: AAAAAHH!!

_ILurvesMyGarlic has been knocked into the horizon…_

LadiesLuvTheHammer: That takes care of him

BestVillainEver: Wow, that's even lower than Wolf. Attacking a fellow member… amazing.

LadiesLuvTheHammer: Yeah, I am awesome.

BestVillainEver: You, Bowser, however, have done almost nothing.

KingOfTheKoopas: W-what?

BestVillainEver: All you've done is kidnap Peach and lock her in a dark room. Other than that, you do absolutely NOTHING! I should just banish you.

KingOfTheKoopas: N-no, please! Anything but that!

BestVillainEver: Hmph. You're not even worth it.

KingOfTheKoopas: Whew…

BestVillainEver: ……………………...PSYCHE!

KingOfTheKoopas: AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

_KingOfTheKoopas has been booted from the table_

LadiesLuvTheHammer: Hey, wait a minute here!

BestVillainEver: What?

LadiesLuvTheHammer: It says here, on page 83 line 62 of the Evil Club handbook, that if the leader boots a member from the table unjustly, he must be instantly booted.

BestVillainEver: So?

LadiesLuvTheHammer: Bowser committed no offense! So now, I must banish you from the table!

BestVillainEver: NOOOOOOO!!! It's not possible! I am the leader of the Evil Club!

LadiesLuvTheHammer: Not any more!

BestVillainEver: NOOOOOO!!!

_BestVillainEver has been booted from the table_

_ILurvesMyGarlic has signed in_

ILurvesMyGarlic: Dedede! That was cruel! Hey where is everyone?

LadiesLuvTheHammer: I BANISH YOU FOR BEING A JERK! AS OF NOW, I'M THE LEADER OF THE EVIL CLUB!

ILurvesMyGarlic: Crap!

_ILurvesMyGarlic has been booted from the table_

LadiesLuvTheHammer: Mwahahahaha! I rock! Wait a minute… *gasp*

_LadiesLuvTheHammer has been booted from the table_

_The Evil Club has no more members! This table will self-destruct in 5, 4, 3, 2…_

**Hahahahaha! You have no idea how much fun I had writing this chapter! See you next time!**


	3. Falcon PAWNCH!

**Chat #3: Falcon PAWNCH!**

**Yo, readers! I'm really enjoying writing this… but enough of me. On with the insantity!**

Captain Falcon- FalconPunch

Marth- I'mNOTGay

Olimar- HandsOffMyPikmins

Ness- PSImaster

Link- HeroOfTime

Peach- ILuvPink

MK- VictoryIsMyDestiny

* * *

_I'mNOTGay has signed in_

_HeroOfTime has signed in_

_ILuvPink has signed in_

_VictoryIsMyDestiny has signed in_

_HandsOffMyPikmins has signed in_

I'mNOTGay: Hello…

_I'mNOTGay has glomped by HeroOfTime_

I'mNOTGay: Dude, I'm a guy!

HeroOfTime: Oh my god…

ILuvPink: Link's gay!

HeroOfTime: I am NOT!

HandsOffMyPikmins: Hands off my Pikmins!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: Umm, okay…

_FalconPunch has signed in_

FalconPunch: Falcon PAWNCH!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: Hello, Captain Falcon

FalconPunch: Falcon PAWNCH!

HandsOffMyPikmins: Hands off my Pikmins!

FalconPunch: Falcon PAWNCH!

HeroOfTime: Yes, Captain Falcon, that's very nice.

FalconPunch: Falcon PAWNCH!

ILuvPink: This guy's weird…

FalconPunch: Falcon PAWNCH!

I'mNOTGay: Okay, I'm creeped out now…

FalconPunch: Falcon PAWNCH!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: Shh, be quiet and maybe he'll stop…

FalconPunch: Falcon PAWNCH!

FalconPunch: Falcon PAWNCH!

_PSImaster has signed in_

PSImaster: Hi guys!

FalconPunch: Falcon PAWNCH!

HandsOffMyPikmins: Hands off my Pikmins!

FalconPunch: Falcon PAWNCH!

HeroOfTime: Great job, Ness! Now he'll never stop!

FalconPunch: Falcon PAWNCH!

PSImaster: What'd I do?

FalconPunch: Falcon PAWNCH!

ILuvPink: We tried making Captain Falcon stop saying Falcon Punch!

FalconPunch: Falcon PAWNCH!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: Why must I suffer!?

FalconPunch: Falcon PAWNCH!

HandsOffMyPikmins: Hands off my Pikmins!

FalconPunch: Falcon PAWNCH!

I'mNOTGay: Great, I don't think He'll ever stop now!

FalconPunch: Falcon PAWNCH!

Everyone except FalconPunch: STOP SAYING FALCON PUNCH!

FalconPunch: …

PSImaster: I think he stopped!

HeroOfTime: Praise the Great Fairy!

I'mNOTGay: Finally!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: That guy is insane.

ILuvPink: Agreed.

FalconPunch: Falcon KICK!

Everyone except FalconPunch: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!

_Everyone except FalconPunch has signed out_

FalconPunch: …

FalconPunch: …

FalconPunch: …

FalconPunch: …

FalconPunch: Falcon PAWNCH!

**Hahaha, I almost had as much fun writing this one as I did the previous one.**


	4. PokeFest

**Chat #4: Pokefest!**

**Hello, fanfic readers and writers of Planet earth, Jupiter, and Ur- never mind…**

**Oh yeah, I've officially decided to change the Pename of Lucario from "AuraPokemon" to "AuraIsWithMe". I know this breaks several rules of a regular chatroom, but you know what? I don't care.**

Lucario- AuraIsWithMe

Pikachu- ThunderMouse

Jigglypuff- ListenToMyVoice

Pokemon Trainer- GoTripleFinish

_

* * *

_

_AuraIsWithMe has signed in_

_ThunderMouse has signed in_

_ListenToMyVoice has signed in_

AuraIsWithMe: huff… huff…

ThunderMouse: What's wrong with you?

AuraIsWithMe: I was just pursued by Lucas's insane lawyer…

ListenToMyVoice: Lucas has a lawyer?

AuraIsWithMe: Yeah…

ThunderMouse: I feel sorry for you

AuraIsWithMe: Yeah, you should! Ugh, this day can't get any worse…

_GoTripleFinish has signed in_

ListenToMyVoice: Oh, speaking of hell…

AuraIsWithMe: This day keeps getting worse…

GoTripleFinish: Way to go, Ivysaur!

ThunderMouse: Hey, I thought this was an only pokemon chapter!

AuraIsWithMe: Pokemon Trainer has Pokemon with him, so he counts

ListenToMyVoice: Damn!

GoTripleFinish: You can do it, Squirtle!

AuraIsWithMe: Why does he encourage his Pokemon in a chatroom?

ThunderMouse: I guess it raises his very low self-esteem…

ListenToMyVoice: That's crazy

GoTripleFinish: Up the butt, Charizard!

ListenToMyVoice: Excuse me?!

AuraIsWithMe: You call that encouraging, Pikachu?!

ThunderMouse: Eh, m-maybe it is his form of encouraging people…

GoTripleFinish: I'm so F[BEEP!]ing annoying, huh Charizard!

AuraIsWithMe: This thing must die!

_AuraIsWithMe is charging an aura sphere_

ThunderMouse: D-dude, don't do it!

ListenToMyVoice: He may be a sin, but he doesn't deserve to die!… yet…

GoTripleFinish: Don't you think I'm annoying, Poocario!?

AuraIsWithMe: That's it! I'm going to kill him!

GoTripleFinish: Go, Triple Finish!

AuraIsWithMe: Huh?

ThunderMouse: Crap, that's his final smash!

ListenToMyVoice: Run for hell!

AuraIsWithMe: AAAAHH!!!

_Everyone Except GoTripleFinish has signed out_

GoTripleFinish: …

_??? has signed in_

GoTripleFinish: I have fulfilled your wish, master

???: Well done, Pokemon Trainer

GoTripleFinish: I have a name!

???: Does it look like I care?

GoTripleFinish: You never care about people with cover-up names

???: Just go spread more randomness!

GoTripleFinish: Yes, sir!

_GoTripleFinish has signed out_

???: Hee hee hee… It is only a matter of time…

**Oooohh… the mysterious ??? appears again! However, a matter of time until what? Keep reading and I just might tell!**

**References:**

**-Everything Pokemon Trainer said was based off of what he said on these funny SSBB videos on youtube**


	5. Little smashers, Unite!

**Chat #5: Little smashers, unite!**

**Hi, Readers, reviewers, and everyone else! Welcome back to this crazy fic! Where we left off…**

Kirby- AbilityCopierGuy

Ness- PSImaster

Lucas- AwesomeHairFTW

Jigglypuff- ListenToMyVoice

Pikachu- ThunderMouse

Ice Climbers- WheresOurVeggies

* * *

_AbilityCopierGuy has signed in_

_AwesomeHairFTW has signed in_

_ThunderMouse has signed in_

AbilityCopierGuy: Hiii!

AwesomeHairFTW: Humph!

ThunderMouse: What's wrong with you?

AwesomeHairFTW: Do you think I'm a wuss?

ThunderMouse: Not… all of the time…

AwesomeHairFTW: You're just like the older smashers! Waaaahh!

_AwesomeHairFTW has just cried_

_PSImaster has signed in_

PSImaster: Did I just hear Lucas cry?

AwesomeHairFTW: Yeah! Pikachu called me a pussy!

ThunderMouse: I did not! I called you a wuss!

AbilityCopierGuy: Hiii!

ThunderMouse: And you, shut up! Quit doing that stupid taunt!

AbilityCopierGuy: Poyo!

ThunderMouse: Agh!

_ThunderMouse has signed out_

AwesomeHairFTW: Thanks, Kirby!

AbilityCopierGuy: Poyo!

_WheresOurVeggies has signed in_

WheresOurVeggies: Yo, what's wrong with Pikachu? You walked by and told us to go **[BEEP!]** a tree.

PSImaster: Whoa! When Pikachu gets angry, he's scary!

_ListenToMyVoice has signed in_

ListenToMyVoice: Help me! Pikachu's tied me up to the wall with duct tape and is raiding my house! AGH!

_ListenToMyVoice has signed out_

AbilityCopierGuy: Poyo!

_AbilityCopierGuy has signed out_

WheresOurVeggies: Can any of you guys understand a freaking word he's saying?

AwesomeHairFTW: Nope.

PSImaster: I'm pretty sure no one can.

_AbilityCopierGuy has signed in_

_ListenToMyVoice has signed in_

ListenToMyVoice: Thanks, Kirby!

_AbilityCopierGuy has been glomped by ListenToMyVoice_

AbilityCopierGuy: Poyo! Poyo po!

WheresOurVeggies: Hey, Kirby? What did you do with Pikachu?

AbilityCopierGuy: Poyo poyo, poyo po poyo poyo po poyo, po po poyo!

AwesomeHairFTW: Uhh… what?

AbilityCopierGuy: Poyo! Po po poyo! Poyo!

PSImaster: Dude, we can't understand a word you're saying!

AbilityCopierGuy: POYO! POYO POYO PO POYO!!!

WheresOurVeggies: This guy is starting to scare us!

AbilityCopierGuy: POYO! POYO POYO PO PO PO POYO! POYO POYO PO POYO PO PO POYO! PO PO POYO! PO PO PO POYO PO POYO!!!

ListenToMyVoice: Wait! I think I can understand what Kirby is saying!

PSImaster: Well, then tell us!

ListenToMyVoice: are you sure?

Everyone except ListenToMyVoice and AbilityCopierGuy: YES!!!

ListenToMyVoice: Okay…

**THIS NEXT SCENE HAS BEEN CENSORED FOR THE LARGE AMOUNTS OF SWEARING, CURSING, AND OTHER THINGS.**

PSImaster: O.O

WheresOurVeggies: O.O

AwesomeHairFTW: O.O

PSImaster: Oh…my… god…

WheresOurVeggies: You just had to ask, didn't you Ness!

AwesomeHairFTW: That was scary…

ListenToMyVoice: Hey, you wanted to hear it and that's what you got!

WheresOurVeggies: Kirby, I didn't know you could swear so much!

AbilityCopierGuy: Poyo!

PSImaster: Agh! Stop saying that!

_PSImaster has signed out_

AwesomeHairFTW: I think I'm gonna throw up…

_AwesomeHairFTW has signed out_

AbilityCopierGuy: Hiii!

WheresOurVeggies: Kirby! Can't you say anything besides "Hiii!" and Poyo"?

AbilityCopierGuy: Er… uh… no…

ListenToMyVoice: Oh no! Kirby said something besides Poyo or Hiii! Run for your lives!

_ListenToMyVoice and WheresOurVeggies have signed out_

AbilityCopierGuy: Wait a minute… I can say something else! HOORAY!

**Moral: Kirby should never say anything besides "Poyo" and "Hiii!"**

**Bwahahahaha! This was a very fun chappy to write. R&R!**


	6. I deserve to be in Brawl!

**Chat #6: I deserve to be in Brawl!**

**Hello, readers! Sniff I… I'm so happy! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I hope these chapters will make you rofl!**

Sonic- FastestThingAlive

Snake- TooSexyForMyBox

Pit- SuperPerkyAngelDude

Fox- ImATotalFurry

Wario- ILurvesMyGarlic

Zelda- PrincessOfHyrule

* * *

_SuperPerkyAngelDude has signed in_

_ImATotalFurry has signed in_

_ILurvesMyGarlic has signed in_

SuperPerkyAngelDude: Wassup!

ILurvesMyGarlic: Shut up!

SuperPerkyAngelDude: Why?

ILurvesMyGarlic: Because you're too damn perky!

ImATotalFurry: Hence your weird penname

SuperPerkyAngelDude: Well, excuse me for expressing myself!

ImATotalFurry: Anyways, why are you angry, Wario?

ILurvesMyGarlic: Cuz I just got kicked outta the Evil Club!

ImATotalFurry: Excuse me?!

ILurvesMyGarlic: Er… uh… I… uh… I think my toaster is on fire!

_ILurvesMyGarlic has signed out_

_FastestThingAlive has signed in_

SuperPerkyAngelDude: Yay, something to take my mind off of that jerk Wario

FastestThingAlive: Sonic's the name, speed's my game!

ImATotalFurry: Wait, you do drugs, Sonic?

FastestThingAlive: Why does everyone think that?!

SuperPerkyAngelDude: Uh, maybe because Speed is a drug?

FastestThingAlive: But… uh… Nintendo made me say that! It's not my fault!

ImATotalFurry: Dude, they made you say that because, 1, SEGA is Nintendo's rival, and 2, you're way too cheap!

FastestThingAlive: I am not cheap! I'm just fast!

_TooSexyForMyBox has signed in_

TooSexyForMyBox: What's wrong?

SuperPerkyAngelDude: Sonic does Speed!

TooSexyForMyBox: O.O

FastestThingAlive: I blame Nintendo!

TooSexyForMyBox: Dude, admit it, you're obviously the cheapest character in the game.

FastestThingAlive: What?! But, Snake… we were friends! We were the only second- and third- party characters!

ImATotalFurry: Hey, why are you 2 even IN Brawl!

TooSexyForMyBox: Because… uh…

PrincessOfHyrule has signed in

PrincessOfHyrule: Hi, guys! What's up?

SuperPerkyAngelDude: Sonic does drugs!

PrincessOfHyrule: Really?

FastestThingAlive: NO! Agh, you guys are terrorists!

ImATotalFurry: We're deciding you should be in Brawl

PrincessOfHyrule: Well, then me and Fox are definitely in, because me and Fox were both in Melee.

SuperPerkyAngelDude: I think I should be in Brawl because I was actually CREATED by Nintendo

FastestThingAlive: Hey, just because I was made by SEGA, Nintendo's business rival, doesn't mean you have the rights to hurt my feelings!

TooSexyForMyBox: Yeah, I'm new here, and I don't want my time in Brawl to be a bad one!

FastestThingAlive: Let's leave, Snake!

TooSexyForMyBox: Yeah!

_FastestThingAlive has signed out_

_TooSexyForMyBox has signed out_

ImATotalFurry: Wait a minute, Pit?

SuperPerkyAngelDude: What?

ImATotalFurry: Uh… what game are you from again?

SuperPerkyAngelDude: Kid Icarus.

PrincessOfHyrule: What's Kid Icarus?

SuperPerkyAngelDude: YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT? KID ICARUS WAS ONLY THE BEST VIDEO GAME IN EXISTENCE! I WAS A VIDEO GAME **GOD**!

ImATotalFurry: Selfish Angel guy

SuperPerkyAngelDude: Oh, you shut the hell up, you FURRY!

ImATotalFurry: Do NOT mock the Furry population!

SuperPerkyAngelDude: Ha, ha, I'm mocking the furry population and you can't stop me!

ImATotalFurry: Oh, it's ON!

_ImATotalFurry has attacked SuperPerkyAngelDude_

PrincessOfHyrule: Ugh, men…

**Yeah, this was a short chappy, but I have a surprise in store for you all next chapter! But until then, FAREWELL! *Disappears in a puff of magic smoke***


	7. Introducing ME!

**Chat #7: Introducing… ME?!**

**'Sup, Readers! Welcome to the most insane chapter ever in Chatroom Brawl so far! Thanks for all the great reviews, and I hope you enjoy this one!**

Meta Knight- VictoryIsMyDestiny

Samus- HeroineOfTheChozo

Wolf- KillFoxMcCloud

Captain falcon- FalconPunch

Lucas- AwesomeHairFTW

Marth- I'mNOTGay

Me- Starwarrior536

* * *

_VictoryIsMyDestiny has signed in_

_HeroineOfTheChozo has signed in_

_KillFoxMcCloud has signed in_

_FalconPunch has signed in_

_AwesomeHairFTW has signed in_

_I'mNOTGay has signed in_

_Starwarrior536 has signed in_

Starwarrior536: Yo!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: You're a new face. Who're you?

Starwarrior536: I, Meta Knight, am none other than the infamous Starwarrior536, the author of Chatroom Brawl!

HeroineOfTheChozo: You are aware that you just broke the fourth wall.

Starwarrior536: Yes, Samus. I am aware of that.

I'mNOTGay: Wait, so, since you say that you are the author of this thing called Chatroom Brawl, does that mean you control everything we do?

Starwarrior536: Yup!

KillFoxMcCloud: Wait, so you're the reason I got kicked out of the evil club is you?

Starwarrior536: Yup!

HeroineOfTheChozo: And you're the reason I was attacked by Lucas' Lawyer?

Starwarrior536: Yup!

I'mNOTGay: And the reason Link glomped me was you?

Starwarrior536: Yup!

AwesomeHairFTW: And the reason I'm a total pussy is you?

Starwarrior536: Yup!

FalconPunch: FALCON PAWNCH!

Starwarrior536: No, I'm not responsible for that.

VictoryIsMyDestiny: …

I'mNOTGay: …

HeroineOfTheChozo: …

AwesomeHairFTW: …

KillFoxMcCloud: I'LL MURDER YOU!!!

Starwarrior536: Ah, ah, ah! Also as the author, I can do this!

_KillFoxMcCloud has been put in a box_

I'mNOTGay: What the…?!

Starwarrior536: And I can also do this!

FalconPunch: …wait a minute, I can say other things? Hooray!

HeroineOfTheChozo: Wait, you just made Captain Falcon say something other than "FALCON PAWNCH!" and "FALCON KICK!"?

Starwarrior536: As the author, I can control many aspects of this story. Now, look!

FalconPunch: FALCON PAWNCH!

AwesomeHairFTW: You made him say it again?

Starwarrior536: Yes, but check this out.

FalconPunch: FALCON "I'm so [BEEP!]ing annoying!"

VictoryIsMyDestiny: Wait, what just happened?

Starwarrior536: I told you, I can do many, many things. I am pretty much the master of everything here.

I'mNOTGay: So… you're God?

Starwarrior536: No, but thanks for the compliment!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: Do you think we should let Wolf out of that box?

Starwarrior536: Sigh… okay, but if he misbehaves, well… okay. Wolf, I free thee from thy box! POOF!

_KillFoxMcCloud has been let out of his box_

KillFoxMcCloud: You're heartless.

Starwarrior536: Why, thank you, Wolfy!

KillFoxMcCloud: That's it, I'm outta here!

_KillFoxMcCloud has signed out_

Starwarrior536: Heeheehee…

AwesomeHairFTW: Wh-why are you laughing?

Starwarrior536: Hee hee hee… oh, I'm just thinking of all the insane adventures we'll have together!

AwesomeHairFTW: Gaaaah! Run away!

_AwesomeHairFTW has signed out_

Starwarrior536: Hee hee… his loss…

Everyone except Starwarrior536: AAAAAAAHH!!!

_VictoryIsMyDestiny has signed out_

_HeroineOfTheChozo has signed out_

_I'mNOTGay has signed out_

FalconPunch: Falcon run away!

_FalconPunch has signed out_

Starwarrior536: Ahh, well. (Faces audience) thank you all for reading this chappy! BYE!

**Mm, hmm. I have officially introduced myself to my story. And yes again, I was the mysterious ???. For those who thought it was Crazy Hand, sorry!**


	8. How to mess with other people's lives!

**Chat #8: How to mess with other people's lives!**

**Hooray! The 8th chappy! First of all, I'm extremely happy, because this story hasn't even reached the tenth chat, and I already have 16 reviews! I hope this chapter pleases you as well! Enjoy!**

Me- Starwarrior536

MK- VictoryIsMyDestiny

Link- HeroOfTime

Sonic- FastestThingAlive

Snake- TooSexyForMyBox

Samus- HeroineOfTheChozo

* * *

_HeroOfTime has signed in_

_HeroineOfTheChozo has signed in_

_VictoryIsMyDestiny has signed in_

_TooSexyForMyBox has signed in_

_FastestThingAlive has signed in_

HeroineOfTheChozo: Jeez, the last chat was a total hell

FastestThingAlive: Why's that?

HeroineOfTheChozo: Well, first of all, we met the author of this fricking story

HeroOfTime: You mean…?

HeroineOfTheChozo: NO! He calls himself Starwarrior536. And he messes with us constantly! Plus, HE'S the reason we all suffer here!

TooSexyForMyBox: Really?

_Starwarrior536 has signed in_

HeroineOfTheChozo: Oh, speaking of the devil…

Starwarrior536: Hello!

Everyone except Starwarrior536: AAAAAAHH!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: He's back!

HeroineOfTheChozo: Find a hiding place, everyone!

_Everyone except Starwarrior536 found a hiding place_

Starwarrior536: Oh, come on! Was I that mean to you?

Everyone except Starwarrior536: YES!

Starwarrior536: Well, good! Meta Knight, get over here!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: W-what?!

Starwarrior536: Just do it!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: Humph

HeroOfTime: Samus explained everything to us

FastestThingAlive: You're cruel!

Starwarrior536: Oh, really? Then Samus, you're the first victim of today's delightfully scary game!

TooSexyForMyBox: Really?

Starwarrior536: Indeed. It's time to play…

_Dramatic music plays_

Starwarrior536: Let's mess with other people's lives!

_Crowd cheers_

FastestThingAlive: Uhh… what?

Starwarrior536: Allow me to just show you. POOF!

_HeroineOfTheChozo lost her Power Suit_

HeroineOfTheChozo: NOOOOO!!!

Starwarrior536: Aww, did Sammy lose her Power Suit?

HeroineOfTheChozo: I'll shoot you!

Starwarrior536: Sorry, can't do that, sister. If you kill me, you all die.

HeroineOfTheChozo: I hate you

Starwarrior536: I can live with that

VictoryIsMyDestiny: But, why did you choose me to be here?

Starwarrior536: Because Meta Knight, you're my favorite video game character! How could I hurt you?

FastestThingAlive: Heh, I can't wait to see the poor sap who's next

Starwarrior536: Sonic, you're next

FastestThingAlive: I had to open my fat mouth

Starwarrior536: Okay, sonic! So, you are aware that when an enemy touches you, you lose all your rings, right?

FastestThingAlive: Yup

Starwarrior536: So, how many rings do you have on you right now?

FastestThingAlive: About 2 billion and 4.

Starwarrior536: …I love this job. POOF!

_FastestThingAlive lost ALL of his rings_

FastestThingAlive: NOOOOOOOO!!! I spend 5 years collecting all of those!

Starwarrior536: Bwahahahahahaha!!!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: You're diabolical

Starwarrior536: I know. Snake, you're up

TooSexyForMyBox: aw, jeez

Starwarrior536: So, Snake. I hear you're a huge fan of boxes

TooSexyForMyBox: Yeah. So?

Starwarrior536: That's all I need to know. POOF!

_TooSexyForMyBox lost all of his boxes_

TooSexyForMyBox: I hate you sooooo much

Starwarrior536: Yeah… Link, you're last

HeroOfTime: Crap

Starwarrior536: So, you are the destined bearer of the Triforce of Courage, correct?

HeroOfTime: Don't you dare take it away!

Starwarrior536: Too late! POOF!

_HeroOfTime lost the Triforce_

HeroOfTime: IMPOSSIBLE!!!

Starwarrior536: Oh, quit whining.

HeroineOfTheChozo: Why should he? You stole his Triforce! And my Power Suit!

FastestThingAlive: And my rings!

TooSexyForMyBox: And my very sexy boxes!

Starwarrior536: O.O

HeroOfTime: O.O

FastestThingAlive: O.O

HeroineOfTheChozo: O.O

TooSexyForMyBox: What? They are!

Starwarrior536: Whatever. Anyways, I hid all your stuff in Bowser's castle

HeroOfTime: To Bowser's castle! For the Triforce!

_HeroOfTime has signed out_

FastestThingAlive: For my rings!

_FastestThingAlive has signed out_

HeroineOfTheChozo: For my dignity!

_HeroineOfTheChozo Has signed out_

TooSexyForMyBox: for the Boxes!

_TooSexyForMyBox has signed out_

VictoryIsMyDestiny: Why would Bowser need those things?

Starwarrior536: He doesn't. THAT'S how you mess with Bowser's life.

VictoryIsMyDestiny: Wow. You really ARE diabolical.

Starwarrior536: Well, so long as I remain author of this story, randomness shall reign eternal!

**Hooray! This chapter was extremely fun to write. It does me heart good to go and mess with other people's lives for no reason whatsoever.**


	9. The Bosses

**Chat #9: The Bosses**

**Hooray! Wow, I can't believe I've finally gotten 20 reviews! And this hasn't even hit the 10th chapter yet!**

**Okay, this chapter was sent to me by my good friend Tabuuownsall132 Crowd Cheers Feel free to send in ideas for other chapters! Just one requirement: They cannot hurt Meta Knight in any way, or the idea will be turned into flaming randomness, and shot at the reader. Enjoy!**

Tabuu- OffWaves

Petey Pirahna- MonsterPlantThing

Rayquaza- DragonInTheLake

Ridley- SuperAwesomeDragon

Galleom- TankInTheWastelands

Duon- 2HeadsAreBetterThan1

Porky- NotPokeyMinch

Master Hand- HandOfCreation

Crazy Hand- HandOfRandomness

* * *

_OffWaves has signed in_

_TankInTheWastelands has signed in_

_NotPokeyMinch has signed in_

OffWaves: Hmph, why are you losers here?

NotPokeyMinch: Who're you callin' a loser, punk?

OffWaves: Oh, please. I'm obviously the coolest boss there is. I'm also a lot better that all of you other bosses.

TankInTheWastelands: He's got a point…

NotPokeyMinch: Oh, what do you know? You're a tank! You're also created by Tabuu!

OffWaves: Plus, I'm the last boss of the Subspace Emissary. And, the last boss is always the coolest.

NotPokeyMinch: Well, I was the last boss in Earthbound!

TankInTheWastelands: No, Giygas was! You ran away scared from 4 little kids at the final battle!

_DragonInTheLake has signed in_

DragonInTheLake: RAAAAAWWWRR!

OffWaves: Oh, look, a stupid dragon that is also much less cooler than me.

DragonInTheLake: RAAAAAWWWRR!

NotPokeyMinch: I- I think you made him mad, Tabs… I'm outta here!

_NotPokeyMinch has signed out_

TankInTheWastelands: Pathetic coward

OffWaves: Amen, brotha

DragonInTheLake: Whew, Pokey's gone. Now I can stop saying "RAAAAAWWWRR!"

_NotPokeyMinch has signed in_

NotPokeyMinch: My name is NOT Pokey Minch!

OffWaves: Yes, it is.

NotPokeyMinch: Is not!

OffWaves: Is too.

NotPokeyMinch: Is not!

OffWaves: Is too.

NotPokeyMinch: Is not!

OffWaves: Is too.

NotPokeyMinch: Is not!

OffWaves: Is too.

NotPokeyMinch: ...You're persistent.

OffWaves: I know.

NotPokeyMinch: I hate you.

_NotPokeyMinch has signed out_

_HandOfCreation has signed in_

_HandOfRandomness has signed in_

HandOfCreation: No, Crazy, I will not make you a super spicy curry chocolate banana split watermelon topping pizza!

HandOfRandomness: CRAZY!!!

DragonInTheLake: Oh, frick. The Hands

_SuperAwesomeDragon has signed in_

SuperAwesomeDragon: Where's Samus?

OffWaves: Somewhere in Bowser's castle, looking for her power suit

SuperAwesomeDragon: I will find you, Samus!

HandOfRandomness: CHIMICHANGA!

_SuperAwesomeDragon has signed out_

HandOfCreation: How do you know that?

OffWaves: I have my recources…

_Starwarrior536 has signed in_

Starwarrior536: I told him! Hahahahahahaha!

_Starwarrior536 has signed out_

TankInTheWastelands: Who was that?!

DragonInTheLake: You're still here?

TankInTheWastelands: I had to go get a snack…

HandOfCreation: Okaaay…

HandOfRandomness: OSTRITCH!

_2HeadsAreBetterThan1 has signed in_

2HeadsAreBetterThan1: Greetings

OffWaves: Hello, Duon

TankInTheWastelands: Hi, brother

2HeadsAreBetterThan1: Wait, Galleom is actually talking? Has the world come to an end?!

_MonsterPlantThing has signed in_

MonsterPlantThing: Okay, who stole my cages?

_Starwarrior536 has signed in_

Starwarrior536: It was Bowser!

_Starwarrior536 has signed out_

MonsterPlantThing: Bowser, you total jerk of a Dictator! I'll murder you!

_MonsterPlantThing has signed out_

2HeadsAreBetterThan1: That was strange

HandOfRandomness: BLUEBERRY WAFFLES!

DragonInTheLake: Tabuu, you said you had "connections." Is that who you're talking about?

OffWaves: …gah! I can't take this anymore! I'm cutting this chat, NOW!

_This chat has ended_

**Yay! I really hoped you enjoyed this chappy. Remember to send in ideas for chapters! Read, review, and Enjoy!**

**Sionara**

**Chiao**

**Peace**

**Shalome**


	10. The Random chapter from Hell!

**Chat #10: The Random Chapter from Hell!**

**Hello, readers! Sorry I haven't been writing. I've had a very bad case of writer's block. To lighten the load, feel free to send in your own ideas! There is a 99.9999999999999999% chance of your idea getting on my fanfiction! Adieu!**

Luke (That's me!)- Starwarrior536

Bowser- KingOfTheKoopas

Mario- HeroicPlumberMan

Luigi- OvershadowedTwin

Marth- ImNOTGay

Ike- IFightForMyFriends

Lucario- AuraIsWithMe

* * *

_Starwarrior536 has signed in_

_OvershadowedTwin has signed in_

_IFightForMyFriends has signed in_

_AuraIsWithMe has signed in_

Starwarrior536: I'm baaaaaack!

IFightForMyFriends: Oh, God, he's back! Everyone find a hiding place!

_Everyone except Starwarrior536 found a hiding place_

Starwarrior536: Hey, how did Luigi find out about me?

AuraIsWithMe: Word travels fast. Deal with it.

_HeroicPlumberMan has signed in_

HeroicPlumberMan: It's a me, Mario!

Starwarrior536: DIE!!!!!

_HeroicPlumberMan got blasted with a bazooka_

Starwarrior536: There! _Now_ the world has one less noob in it

OvershadowedTwin: Wait… I'm free? …I'M FREE! Free! Now I can do whatever I want! Thank you! You are my God!

_Starwarrior536 has been glomped_

Starwarrior536: Agh! Dude, I'm not gay!

_ImNOTGay has signed in_

ImNOTGay: Now you know how I feel!

IFightForMyFriends: Hey, Marth, wassup!

ImNOTGay: Ugh, Ike! I already told you: I- AM- A- MAN!

IFightForMyFriends: Rly?

ImNOTGay: -_-

AuraIsWithMe: Hey, Starwarrior536?

Starwarrior536: Yeah?

AuraIsWithMe: Are we ever going to do something that doesn't harm us in any way?

_KingOfTheKoopas has signed in_

KingOfTheKoopas: Grrrrr…

Starwarrior536: Uhh… s-sorry! Gotta bounce!

_Starwarrior536 has signed out_

IFightForMyFriends: What's wrong with you?

KingOfTheKoopas: Link, Sonic, Samus, and Snake just raided my castle to look for their stuff that just somehow MAGICALLY appeared out of nowhere, that's why!

ImNOTGay: No joke?

KingOfTheKoopas: Hell yes! And when I find out who put their stuff in my castle, I'ma kill them!

OvershadowedTwin: HOLY FREAKING SHNITZELS! I didn't sign out!

AuraIsWithMe: You're still here?

OvershadowedTwin: Yeah, I was busy raiding Princess Peach's castle, and I forgot to sign out! Okay, now I'm going to go steal Bowser's pancakes! Bye!

_OvershadowedTwin has signed out_

KingOfTheKoopas: Hey! Hands off my castle!

_KingOfTheKoopas has signed out_

_Starwarrior536 has signed in_

Starwarrior536: Wait, is Bowser here?

IFightForMyFriends: No, he just left

Starwarrior536: Good, then I guess I won't need this Rail Gun

_Starwarrior536 chucked his Rail Gun_

ImNOTGay: Dude, are you crazy?! …never mind.

_KingOfTheKoopas has signed in_

KingOfTheKoopas: Hey, are you the author of this story?

Starwarrior536: Oh, crap!

KingOfTheKoopas: I'm gonna kill you!

Starwarrior536: N-not if you're in a box!

KingOfTheKoopas: I'm not in a box!

Starwarrior536: Shut up! You're in a box!

_KingOfTheKoopas has been put in a box_

AuraIsWithMe: This can't get even more random

Starwarrior536: No! The randomness has to live on! BUTTERSCOTCH!

**This chat will now crash due to the extreme randomness that is about to occur. Have a random day.**

**Yay! This has been, by far, one of the most random chappies. Short, but sweet. Waffle sweet. And that is very sweet. Very. Read, review, and don't forget to send in your ideas! Stop writer's block! MOOFINS!**


	11. Plotting the Revenge pt1

Chat #11: Plotting the Revenge pt.1

**ZOMG an Update!!!!!!!!! Everyone find a hiding place!**

Peach- ILuvPink

Zelda- PrincessOfHyrule

Samus- HeroineOfTheChozo

* * *

_ILuvPink has signed in_

_PrincessOfHyrule has signed in_

ILuvPink: Hi Zelda!

PrincessOfHyrule: Humph

ILuvPink: What's wrong with you?

_HeroineOfTheChozo has signed in_

HeroineOfTheChozo: Snarl…

ILuvPink: And what's wrong with you? Why is everyone angry today?!

HeroineOfTheChozo: It's because we haven't been active on Chatroom Brawl for several weeks, you retard!

ILuvPink: That's hurtful…

PrincessOfHyrule: Well, I'm angry because, well… have you ever noticed that we are the only definite females in the entire Super Smash Saga?

HeroineOfTheChozo: Actually, yes! It sucks crap!

PrincessOfHyrule: Exactly! So, I got tired of it, but, I don't think we can do anything about it…

HeroineOfTheChozo: Then let's start a rebellion!

ILuvPink: A rebellion?!

HeroineOfTheChozo: Hell yes! All we have to do is do something so horrible that we force the male smashers to include more Females!

PrincessOfHyrule: Now you're talkin' sister

ILuvPink: Wait, so, what are we actually going to do?

HeroineOfTheChozo: I don't know! But first of all, we need a secret group name!

PrincessOfHyrule: You're kidding me, right?

HeroineOfTheChozo: Nope! So, any ideas, girls?

PrincessOfHyrule: …

ILuvPink: …

HeroineOfTheChozo: …

ILuvPink: Ooh, I gots one!

PrincessOfHyrule: Then tell us for the love of the Triforce!

ILuvPink: How about the Super Pink Happy Girl Trio!

HeroineOfTheChozo: How about I throttle you!

ILuvPink: I'll be good!

PrincessOfHyrule: How about the Princess Sisterhood?

ILuvPink: Yeah!

HeroineOfTheChozo: I like that, but one problem: I'm not a Princess!

ILuvPink: Oh… right…

PrincessOfHyrule: Hmmm… How about the Feminine Union of Females?

HeroineOfTheChozo: Perfect!

PrincessOfHyrule: Then it's settled. From this day forth, we shall be known as the Feminine Union of Females!

ILuvPink: Yayz!

HeroineOfTheChozo: Okay, to avoid suspicion, we should end this chat now and think of ideas. When we next meet, we will decide.

PrincessOfHyrule: Very Well

ILuvPink: Okeydokey Sammy!

PrincessOfHyrule: Don't make me go over there!

ILuvPink: Yikes!

_ILuvPink has signed out_

HeroineOfTheChozo: Well, I'm gonna go do some plotting

_HeroineOfTheChozo has signed out_

PrincessOfHyrule: Bye! ...sigh, no-one's listening anyways...

_PrincessOfHyrule has signed out_

**Dun Dun DAAAAAAA! Looks like a rebellion is going to start soon! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.**


	12. The return of Unused characters!

**Chat #12: The return of unused characters!**

**ZOMG an update! Brick'd Ouch! That hurt. Wait, before you hide, let me just say Happy very, VERY LATE St. Patrick's Day! …Okay, now you can hide.**

Me- Starwarrior536

Meta Knight- VictoryIsMyDestiny

King Dedede- LadiesLuvTheHammer

Sonic- FastestThingAlive

Pikachu- ThunderMouse

Lucario- AuraIsWithMe

Peach- ILuvPink

Snake- TooSexyForMyBox

* * *

_Starwarrior536 has signed in_

_VictoryIsMyDestiny has signed in_

_FastestThingAlive has signed in_

_AuraIsWithMe has signed in_

Starwarrior536: Happy St. Patrick's Day, everybody!

FastestThingAlive: Dude, St. Patrick's day was, like, a week ago!

Starwarrior536: Really? Oh… yeah, you're right. Happy LATE St. Patrick's day!

AuraIsWithMe: Dude, you haven't updated in, like, several weeks

Starwarrior536: …oh yeah. Ehehehe… oh snapz

FastestThingAlive: Yeah. "Oh snapz." Ugh… I'm depressed. See ya

_FastestThingAlive has signed out_

_LadiesLuvTheHammer has signed in_

LadiesLuvTheHammer: Yeah, that's right! King triple-D is back, and ready to kick ass!

_Crowd cheers_

VictoryIsMyDestiny: What the…? King Dedede? Is that really you?

LadiesLuvTheHammer: Yuh-huh!

AuraIsWithMe: But… you've been absent for 10 chapters!

LadiesLuvTheHammer: Yeah… when I practically destroyed the Evil Club, I began to go through lots and lots of emotional trauma. Now that I'm on medication, and I see a therapist 3 times each day, I'm back to normal!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: Not really...

_TooSexyForMyBox has signed in_

_ILuvPink has signed in_

_ThunderMouse has signed in_

ThunderMouse: Jeez, I'm telling ya, some authors include badass characters like me in their fics, but nooooo, you have to kick me out for more than 5 chapters!

TooSexyForMyBox: Dude, deal with it

ThunderMouse: No, I'm not gonna deal with it! In fact, I've decided to kill stupid characters like you who get to be in every chapter!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: That means you'll have to kill me too

ThunderMouse: Erm… scratch out what I said, er… bye!

Th_underMouse has signed out_

ILuvPink: Oh! Ideeeeea!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: What?!

ILuvPink: Oh! Er, uh, I have to go take my pills!

_ILuvPink has signed out_

AuraIsWithMe: I'm pretty sure Peach doesn't have any pills…

Starwarrior536: Why?

LadiesLuvTheHammer: Oh, it's obvious- No one can be that perky with pills!

TooSexyForMyBox: Hmmmm… I'm going to follow her. She seemed nervous as she left

Starwarrior536: Good luck with that

TooSexyForMyBox: Thanks

_TooSexyForMyBox has signed out_

Starwarrior536: So, Lucario

AuraIsWithMe: Yes?

Starwarrior536: What do you think about LucarioxGardevoir?

AuraIsWithMe: Excuse me?!?!

Starwarrior536: Oh, come on! LxG is one of the most popular NON-yoai/yuri pairings on the web!

LadiesLuvTheHammer: Mmmmm… Chikz! Hell yes!

Starwarrior536: Dude, don't be a pervert, or I'll put you in a box

LadiesLuvTheHammer: You ain't nice

Starwarrior536: Yeah, I get that a lot!

_ThunderMouse has signed in_

ThunderMouse: Suck tranquilizer, you bastard!

_Starwarrior536 has been hit with a tranquilizer_

Starwarrior536: The heck? Why did you shoot me with a tran- zzzzzzzzzzzz…

VictoryIsMyDestiny: Dude! You shot him with a tranquilizer!

ThunderMouse: Oh yeah! Victory!

_ThunderMouse cannot sign out_

ThunderMouse: Huh? I can't sign out!

AuraIsWithMe: Wait a minute… if the author is out of commission, then… oh no! This story is gonna crash!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: SOMEBODY WAKE THE GUY UP!!!!!

ThunderMouse: Gah! It's not long before-

_This table has crashed. Have a good day._

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……………………


	13. Plotting the Revenge pt2

**Chat #13: Plotting the Revenge pt. 2**

**Omg omg omg omg omg omg omg OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm SO sorry! While I was uploading my previous chappy, Document Manager was underc construction, I guess, so it messed up. Now, HERE'S the REAL chapter! Enjoy!**

Peach- ILuvPink

Zelda- PrincessOfHyrule

Samus- HeroineOfTheChozo

Snake- TooSexyForMyBox

* * *

_PrincessOfHyrule has signed in_

_HeroineOfTheChozo has signed in_

PrincessOfHyrule: Hey, Samus

HeroineOfTheChozo: You got any ideas?

_ILuvPink has signed in_

ILuvPink: Guys, guys, guys! Guess what!

PrincessOfHyrule: What?

HeroineOfTheChozo: Is it an idea?

ILuvPink: Yeah! How about we T-P all of the male Smashers's houses!

PrincessOfHyrule: …

HeroineOfTheChozo: …

ILuvPink: What?

HeroineOfTheChozo: That… is… the MOST stupid idea ever!

ILuvPink: Huh?! But… it was awesome!

HeroineOfTheChozo: No, it has to be EFFECTIVE! Something that will bring those bastards to their knees!

_TooSexyForMyBox has signed in_

TooSexyForMyBox: Ah-HAH! I found you!

Everyone except TooSexyForMyBox: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TooSexyForMyBox: Okay, what was that for?

PrincessOfHyrule: We've been discovered!

HeroineOfTheChozo: Quick! Peach; kill him with your excessive Perkiness!

TooSexyForMyBox: Whoa there, sister. I know what you guys are up to…

ILuvPink: It's all over for us! Goodbye cruel world!

TooSexyForMyBox: …and I want to join you.

HeroineOfTheChozo: Eh?

TooSexyForMyBox: You heard me. I want in!

PrincessOfHyrule: But why?!

TooSexyForMyBox: I also think there should be more girls in Brawl!

HeroineOfTheChozo: coughPervertcough

TooSexyForMyBox: HEY!!!!!

HeroineOfTheChozo: Sorry, sorry. But listen, Snake. This is an all-girls-only group. Not the ONLY part.

PrincessOfHyrule**: **I dunno, he can give us insight on what the Male Smashers are doing.

ILuvPink: She's got a point you know…

HeroineOfTheChozo: Grrrr… fine. But Snake, if you join us, you swear not to tell a soul about our group?

TooSexyForMyBox: I swear.

HeroineOfTheChozo: And if you tell anyone you agree to let me wring your neck?

TooSexyForMyBox: Sure.

PrincessOfHyrule: Then it's settled! Now, the Feminine union of Females has become the Feminine union of Females + 1 man!

TooSexyForMyBox: No way. I won't go with that.

ILuvPink: Well, you have to!

TooSexyForMyBox: How about Snake and the sexy boxes?

PrincessOfHyrule: O.O

HeroineOfTheChozo: O.O

ILuvPink: O.O

TooSexyForMyBox: Why does everyone make that face when I talk about my sexy boxes?!

HeroineOfTheChozo: Snake, your boxes are NOT sexy.

TooSexyForMyBox: Not even a little sexy?

HeroineOfTheChozo: Not even a little.

TooSexyForMyBox: Damn! Then if you can't agree with me, then I'll just tell everyone about your little group! Hah!

HeroineOfTheChozo: You wouldn't dare.

PrincessOfHyrule: Then if we let you in, we can change our name… how about the GFS Force, standing for the Get Female Smashers Force.

TooSexyForMyBox: Hmmm… I like it!

HeroineOfTheChozo: Okay, so we will meet every now and again to share our ideas. Se you soon, Snake.

_HeroineOfTheChozo has signed out_

ILuvPink: Bye-bye, Snakey!

_ILuvPink has signed out_

PrincessOfHyrule: Goodbye, Snake

TooSexyForMyBox: See ya, Zelda

_PrincessOfHyrule has signed out_

_TooSexyForMyBox has signed out_

**Well, how was it? Looks like the GFS Force has a new member. And Snake is still a pervert.**

**Very, VERY important announcement: Now, this is where you come in. The reviewers on the sidelines, this is your time to shine. I want YOUR ideas. Your ideas to decide what the GFS Force will do to make the Male Smashers accept more Female Smashers. Just send in your ideas for what Bad Thing the GFS Force will do in your review, or PM me. The most evil, devilish, and Gut-wrenching idea will show up on my Fanfiction. Adios! And good luck!**


	14. When the author's asleep

**Chat #14: When the author's asleep**

**Yeah, da's right! Starwarrior536 is back! Wait, aren't I s'possed to be asleep? Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…**

Me- Starwarrior536

Link- HeroOfTime

Jigglypuff- ListenToMyVoice

Ice Climbers- WheresOurVeggies

Lucas- AwesomeHairFTW

Ganondorf- BestVillainEver

* * *

_Starwarrior536 has signed in_

_WheresOurVeggies has signed in_

_BestVillainEver has signed in_

_ListenToMyVoice has signed in_

Starwarrior536: Zzzz…

WheresOurVeggies: Wait a sec, is he asleep?

BestVillainEver: I think so

ListenToMyVoice: How can an author write a sleep at the same time?

WheresOurVeggies: Only someone as insane as him.

BestVillainEver: How the hell would you know? You've never met him.

Starwarrior536: Zzzz…

ListenToMyVoice: Then again, I think no one here's met him

WheresOurVeggies: Well, we learned about him by spying on your conversations

BestVillainEver: You've been spying on them?

WheresOurVeggies: Uh-huh

Starwarrior536: Zzzz…

_HeroOfTime has signed in_

HeroOfTime: Whoa, is the dude sleeping and writing at the same time?

ListenToMyVoice: Apparently

BestVillainEver: LINK I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

HeroOfTime: Ugh… fine, but let's take this outside, Ganny

BestVillainEver: I told you never to call me that Goddamnit!

HeroOfTime: Ummm… I'm going to leave now

_HeroOfTime has signed out_

_BestVillainEver has signed out_

ListenToMyVoice: My money's on the G-bomb

WheresOurVeggies: Ours is on Link

ListenToMyVoice: 500 bucks?

WheresOurVeggies: Okeydokey!

Starwarrior536: Zzzz…

_AwesomeHairFTW has signed in_

AwesomeHairFTW: Hello…

ListenToMyVoice: Lucas, why are you so depressed all the time?

AwesomeHairFTW: I'm not depressed! Oh, one sec…

_AwesomeHairFTW has slit their wrist_

WheresOurVeggies: Yeah, you're not depressed- You're emo!

Starwarrior536: Zzzz…

AwesomeHairFTW: I'm not that either! …Wait, is he sleeping?!

WheresOurVeggies: Yeah, he was tranquilized by Pikachu

AwesomeHairFTW: The nerve of the bastard

ListenToMyVoice: Pikachu is always angry for some reason

AwesomeHairFTW: Eh, let him be a freak

_HeroOfTime has signed in_

HeroOfTime: I won

WheresOurVeggies: Okay, fork over the cash, puffball

ListenToMyVoice: Damnit!

Starwarrior536: Zzzz…

HeroOfTime: Wait, you 2 bet on me winning?

WheresOurVeggies: Yup!

ListenToMyVoice: And I lost $500 for it!

WheresOurVeggies: Well, it's obvious that Link would win. The good guys always win

AwesomeHairFTW: That they do

HeroOfTime: Yeah, I never really had to do anything, even though I never, EVER talked in the games, and everyone else did, I always kicked every monster's ass senseless.

AwesomeHairFTW: Same here

ListenToMyVoice: That's stupid. I'm forced to put my life on the line for some dumbass, overly perky Asshole every day, and the hero of the game, who usually NEVER talks, doesn't have to lift a finger

WheresOurVeggies: All we have to do was jump on glaciers and kill this freaking huge condor-monster-thing at the end to get all our vegetables back

AwesomeHairFTW: Why veggies?

WheresOurVeggies: No one knows... not even us...

Starwarrior536: Zzzz…

HeroOfTime: Is that guy ever going to wake up? And how can he write and sleep at the same time? It's impossible!

AwesomeHairFTW: Hey, I thought the story couldn't be updated if the author is out of commission… right?

WheresOurVeggies: Who is this guy and what has he done with our Starwarrior536?!

Starwarrior536: …You guys are smart. Smarter than I thought. You caught me

ListenToMyVoice: Then who are you, you imposter?!

HeroicPlumberMan: It's a-me, Mario!

AwesomeHairFTW: Mario?!?! But… why?!

HeroicPlumberMan: Well-a, first of all, quit using "?!", got it? Now, the a-real Starwarrior536 is-a at my house, tied up with-a duct-tape and a-stuck to the wall.

HeroOfTime: You know, he's never going to let you in another chapter again when he finds out

HeroicPlumberMan: Than call it my a-final victory! And besides, he-a deserves it for-a, blasting me with a bazooka!

Starwarrior536: Yo, yo, yo! Not so fast, yo! I'm baaaaaack!

HeroicPlumberMan: Wh-wha?! But, h-how did you-a get out?

Starwarrior536: Dude, I'm the author of the story. I'm MAGICAL. Also, I can officially ban you from the story, or worse, sic Bowser on you.

HeroicPlumberMan: Ha! Bowser? He-a can't-a beat me?

Starwarrior536: Course he can! That is, when he's GIGA BOWSER!!!!!

WheresOurVeggies: Do it!

ListenToMyVoice: Yeah!

HeroicPlumberMan: Hey! Quit-a ganging up on me!

Starwarrior536: Giga Bowser! Unleash your rage!

HeroicPlumberMan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhh…………

_HeroicPlumberMan was mauled by Giga Bowser_

_HeroicPlumberMan has signed out_

HeroOfTime: Yeah! Serves the bastard right! Now, with Mario down, I can be the official mascot of Nintendo!

ListenToMyVoice: Excuse me? Well, without Mario, Pokemon would take over Nintendo!

HeroOfTime: Would not!

ListenToMyVoice: Would too!

HeroOfTime: Would not!

ListenToMyVoice: Would too!

HeroOfTime: Would not!

* * *

ARGH! Me fingers have blisters!

* * *

ListenToMyVoice: Would too!

HeroOfTime: Would not!

ListenToMyVoice: Would too!

HeroOfTime: Would not!

ListenToMyVoice: Would too!

Starwarrior536: Uhh, Nana? Popo? Lucas? Let's leave before this gets too out of hand…

ListenToMyVoice: Would too!

HeroOfTime: Would not!

ListenToMyVoice: Would too!

HeroOfTime: Would not!

WheresOurVeggies: Good idea…

_WheresOurVeggies has signed out_

_Starwarrior536 has signed out_

AwesomeHairFTW: Wait for me!

_AwesomeHairFTW has signed out_

ListenToMyVoice: Would too!

HeroOfTime: Would not!

ListenToMyVoice: Would too!

HeroOfTime: Would not!

ListenToMyVoice: Would too!

HeroOfTime: Would not!

_BestVillainEver has signed in_

BestVillainEver: LINK! I'M BACK TO KILL YOU… what the hell?

HeroOfTime: Would not!

ListenToMyVoice: Would too!

HeroOfTime: Would not!

ListenToMyVoice: Would too!

HeroOfTime: Would not!

ListenToMyVoice: Would too!

HeroOfTime: Would not!

ListenToMyVoice: Would too!

HeroOfTime: Would not!

ListenToMyVoice: Would too!

HeroOfTime: RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ListenToMyVoice: GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_This table has exploded between a clash of Link and Jigglypuff. Have a good day._

**Haha! Tricked you there, huh? Yes, Mario was posing as me for this chappie. Too bad Ganny got stuck in that explosion… but, what the heck! Have a great day! Oh, and before I leave, I want to say I am STILL accepting ideas for the GFS force's plan. So, send in those ideas! Bye!**


	15. Easter Special!

**Chat #15: Holiday special: Easter!**

**Yeah! I'm back! Happy Easter! From now on, every holiday I'm going to have a special holiday update.**

Me- Starwarrior536

Meta Knight- VictoryIsMyDestiny

Pit- SuperPerkyAngelDude

Fox- ImATotalFurry

Wolf- KillFoxMcCloud

Marth- I'mNOTGay

Ike- IFightForMyFriends

_

* * *

_

_Starwarrior536 has signed in_

_VictoryIsMyDestiny has signed in_

_ImATotalFurry has signed in_

_I'mNOTGay has signed in_

Starwarrior536: Oh yeah! Starwarrior536 is back in action!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: You're better now?

Starwarrior536: Yeah, Mario was posing as me. He got mauled by Giga Bowser. Oh yeah, one sec… HAPPY HAUNNAKA!

I'mNOTGay: Dude, its Easter.

Starwarrior536: Oh, my bad… HAPPY EASTER!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: Much better!

I'mNOTGay: One bad thing about Easter is that Ike goes a little insane today

ImATotalFurry: Wasn't he already insane?

I'mNOTGay: Good point… I think he's insane because he's overused

Starwarrior536: I almost feel sorry for him… almost.

ImATotalFurry: Meh

_SuperPerkyAngelDude has signed in_

SuperPerkyAngelDude: Oh look, it's the furry

ImATotalFurry: Look, just because I have fur, I have 2 legs, and I can speak like you don't mean I'm a freakin' furry!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: It says you're a furry in your penname

ImATotalFurry: Damn! Well, Pit's a persecutor of furries!

SuperPerkyAngelDude: Oh puh-leeeeeeze. You're talking to the commander of the Angel Land army here!

I'mNOTGay: Are you a prince?

SuperPerkyAngelDude: Oh, shut up, you girl!

Starwarrior536: Oooooh, diss!

I'mNOTGay: That tears the line!

SuperPerkyAngelDude: Ooh, I'm so scared!

_SuperPerkyAngelDude got slashed by I'mNOTGay_

SuperPerkyAngelDude: Ouch! I'm outta here!

_SuperPerkyAngelDude has signed out_

I'mNOTGay: Hey! Get back here, you bastard!

_IFightForMyFriends has signed in_

_I'mNOTGay has been glomped by IFightForMyFriends_

I'mNOTGay: Damnit, Ike! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not gay!

ImATotalFurry: Well, since it looks like Marth is stuck; it looks like it's up to me to kill that perky bastard!

Starwarrior536: NO!!!! I will prevent any Yoai pairings in this Fanfiction! Jeez, now I see why people make so many IkexMarth pairings!

IFightForMyFriends: What!?

Starwarrior536: You heard me! YOAI PAIRINGS!

IFightForMyFriends: But… but Marth is a girl!

I'mNOTGay: I am NOT a girl!

Starwarrior536: Ike, let go of Marth this bloody instant or I will strap you to a chair and I'll make you read those yoai Fics!

IFightForMyFriends: You wouldn't dare...

Starwarrior536: Oh, believe me, Ike. I would dare

IFightForMyFriends: I think I'm going to throw up…

_IFightForMyFriends has signed out_

I'mNOTGay: Thanks for saving me, dude

VictoryIsMyDestiny: Wow, Luke. You can get pretty scary when it comes to yoai and yuri...

_KillFoxMcCloud has signed in_

KillFoxMcCloud: I smelled Fox here! Where is he?

Starwarrior536: He went chasing after Pit to kill him

KillFoxMcCloud: Hey! He's supposed to kill ME!!!!!

_KillFoxMcCloud has signed out_

_KillFoxMcCloud has signed in_

KillFoxMcCloud: That came out wrong

Starwarrior536: Very wrong

KillFoxMcCloud: Right... bye!

_KillFoxMcCloud has signed out_

Starwarrior536: I thought this day was to celebrate Easter! Not crazy day!

VictoryIsMyDestiny: Isn't this fanfiction crazy enough?

Starwarrior536: No… It's NOT! It has to be randomer!

I'mNOTGay: Is that a real word?!

Starwarrior536: Who cares?! Get yo random on!

I'mNOTGay: STOP!

Starwarrior536: Why? You got somethin' against the random?

I'mNOTGay: Actually, yes! It would be nice to have some peace and quiet around here for once!

Starwarrior536: Yeah, well, Life's more fun when you're weird! Now start being random before I get Ike!

I'mNOTGay: ScReWdRiVeR!!!!!!!

Starwarrior536: Much better! Mwahahahahahahah!

**Yes! This chapter actually was pretty enjoyable to write. And I am STILL accepting ideas for the GFS force's plan, so send 'em in!**


	16. Interviews

**Chat #16: Interviews**

Me- Starwarrior536

Mewtwo- MasterOfPsychic

Young Link- LittleHero

Pichu- SuicidalMouse

Roy- PyroLord

Dr. Mario- JustAClone

* * *

_Starwarrior536 has signed in_

Starwarrior536: Hello, everybody! Welcome to this very special chapter of Chatroom Brawl! Now, many of you may be wondering, "What was Nintendo thinking when they took Roy, Mewtwo, Pichu, Dr. Mario, and Young Link out of Super Smash Bros.? Well, I found those 5 very smashers, and brought them onto this chappie! Come on out, guys!

_MasterOfPsychic has signed in_

_LittleHero has signed in_

_SuicidalMouse has signed in_

_PyroLord has signed in_

_JustAClone has signed in_

PyroLord: Yo, gamers and readers of the world! Roy here!

SuicidalMouse: P-Pichu is in the house!

Starwarrior536: Well guys, welcome to Chatroom Brawl!

JustAClone: Is Mario going to be here? Wait, I am!

LittleHero: Dude, you're just a copy of him.

MasterOfPsychic: A copy in every way

JustAClone: I KNOW! It's great, ain't it?!

Starwarrior536: Dude, you're almost more insane than me… oh wait, that's impossible! Uwee-hee-hee!

PyroLord: This guy's kinda creepin' me out…

Starwarrior536: So, guys, I've gathered you all here for one question: What do you think of Super Smash Bros. Brawl?

LittleHero: Huh? What're you talking about?

Starwarrior536: Wait, you mean Nintendo didn't tell you that they were making another Super Smash Bros. Game?

JustAClone: Ha! If they made another SSB game, they would've included a badass character like me in it!

Starwarrior536: Well, actually, they made another game, and they excluded ALL of you guys.

MasterOfPsychic: …

LittleHero: …

SuicidalMouse: …

JustAClone: …they…

PyroLord: …did…

Everyone except Starwarrior536: …WHAT?!?!?!

Starwarrior536: Nintendo kicked you out of SSB

JustAClone: How could they? I was a GOD!

MasterOfPsychic: YOU WERE NOT A F***ING GOD! SO SHUT UP!!!

SuicidalMouse: Stop it! You're scaring me!

PyroLord: Well, at least Nintendo didn't replace us… right?

Starwarrior536: Actually, Roy, they replaced you with another swordsman. His name's Ike.

PyroLord: Ike, huh? Well Ike… I'M GONNA BURN YOU'RE FAT ASS TO THE F***ING FLOOR!

_PyroLord has signed out_

Starwarrior536: Oh yeah, Mewtwo?

MasterOfPsychic: They replaced me, didn't they?

Starwarrior536: Yup. They swapped you with a more recently created pokemon named Lucario.

MasterOfPsychic: …I'm…

JustAClone: M-mewtwo?

MasterOfPsychic: …going…

LittleHero: Oh no…

MasterOfPsychic: …to…

SuicidalMouse: RUN FOR YOU'RE F***ING LIVES!!!!!!

MasterOfPsychic: I'M GOING TO MURDER THIS GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_MasterOfPsychic destroyed a building_

Starwarrior536: WHOA! Mewtwo just blew up a building!

LittleHero: That's what happens when Mewtwo gets pissed

SuicidalMouse: Uh oh, looks like he fainted

JustAClone: Leave him. It's probably for the best

LittleHero: Wait, did I get replaced too?

Starwarrior536: As a matter of fact, yes. They replaced you with Toon Link

LittleHero: Who?

Starwarrior536: Oh yeah, that's right… Wind Waker was released years after your creation… Umm, he's a mini version of Link, a better one too

LittleHero: Sob…

SuicidalMouse: D-did they r-replace us?

Starwarrior536: Surprisingly enough, Nintendo didn't replace you 2. They just kicked you out for 2 major reasons: Gamers hated you both

SuicidalMouse: Probably because I always hurt myself in battles…

JustAClone: But why kick me out? I'm a GOD!

Starwarrior536: You're not a friggin' god! They removed you because you're a freaking clone! Everyone hates clones!

JustAClone: …but, I… fine. I guess I should just accept the fact I'm not a god.

Starwarrior536: FINALLY!!! Well, that's all for the interviews today. Apparently, the five who were kicked out hate Brawl. See you all next time!

_Starwarrior536 has signed out_

JustAClone: ...So, what do we do now?

SuicidalMouse: Dunno. Wanna get a pizza?

JustAClone: Sure

LittleHero: Yay, PIZZA!!!

L_ittleHero has signed out_

_SuicidalMouse has signed out_

JustAClone: ...don't forget this day, Nintendo, for I shall have my reve- HACK!

_JustAClone has been tranquilized_

_Starwarrior536 has signed in_

Starwarrior536: Shut up!

**Well, did you enjoy it? It certainly has been a while since I updated, huh?**

**WARNING: This is your LAST chance to submit ideas for the GFS force's plans… So send them in! I'm dead serious here! Really!**


	17. Plotting the Revenge pt3

Chat #17: Plotting the Revenge pt3

**…Oh. My. Crap. How long have I been gone?! Whoa!! Sorry, I disappeared. xP But, I have good news! I'll be posting regularly again! (Crowd applause) Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for… The winner of the competition is… xXRemnantOfChaosXx! Congratulations!! And, this is what she chose:**

**Dye everyone's hair pink  
Wire the Smash Mansion so that the 'Song that NEVER ends' plays continuously  
Let Peach make Bowser's shell 'pretty'  
Three words: Give Kirby sugar  
Four words: Give the Author sugar (my god, imagine the rAnDoMnEsS :3)  
Invite the Author to join (with him on their side, anything is possible)**

**…As you can see, this is why this author won. But, don't fret. I absolutely LOVED everyone's ideas. This was another reason why it was hard to decide on a winner. ENJOY THE RaNdOmNeSs!!**

Peach- ILuvPink

Zelda- PrincessOfHyrule

Samus- HeroineOfTheChozo

Snake- TooSexyForMyBox

* * *

_ILuvPink has signed in_

_PrincessOfHyrule has signed in_

ILuvPink: Yo!

PrincessOfHyrule: Hello, Peach.

ILuvPink: So, do you have any ideas, Zelda?

PrincessOfHyrule: Well, I have a few ideas…

ILuvPink: Well, then just TELL ME ALREADY!!

PrincessOfHyrule: Jeez, why are you so angry?

ILuvPink: Because, I haven't done ANYTHING for more than 3 months, dammit!

PrincessOfHyrule: Whoa, language!

ILuvPink: So? This fic is rated T.

PrincessOfHyrule: Good point.

_HeroineOfTheChozo has signed in_

HeroineOfTheChozo: Hey.

PrincessOfHyrule: Hello, Samus. Hey, I got some great ideas!

HeroineOfTheChozo: What?

PrincessOfHyrule: Well, we could dye everyone's hair PINK!!

ILuvPink: Ooh, I luv pink!

HeroineOfTheChozo: Hence your pename.

_TooSexyForMyBox has signed in_

TooSexyForMyBox: Yo yo sup!!

PrincessOfHyrule: Hello, Snake.

TooSexyForMyBox: Does anyone have any ideas??

PrincessOfHyrule: Yeah!

TooSexyForMyBox: Well, tell us!!

PrincessOfHyrule: Okay… jeez, why's everyone so angry?

HeroineOfTheChozo: Because we haven't done a bloody thing for more than 3 months!!

PrincessOfHyrule: Do you wanna hear my ideas or not?!

TooSexyForMyBox: We'll be good.

PrincessOfHyrule: Okay, here are my ideas… We give Kirby SUGAR.

HeroineOfTheChozo: WHAT!?!?!?!?!

PrincessOfHyrule: Huh? What wrong with that? I just heard he goes hyper and annoys the crap out of everyone.

HeroineOfTheChozo: No… he destroys everything within a 5 mile radius.

PrincessOfHyrule: Oh shit… my idea was better than I thought!!

TooSexyForMyBox: Hey, u know the author's an insane psychopath, right?

ILuvPink: Yeah! I hate him!

HeroineOfTheChozo: Don't we all…

TooSexyForMyBox: Well, what if we give HIM sugar?

_ILuvPink fainted out of sheer terror_

PrincessOfHyrule: Are you f***ing INSANE?! If Kirby could destroy everything in a 5 mile radius, what could HE do?!

TooSexyForMyBox: Exactly! Let's make those fags pay!!

HeroineOfTheChozo: I love you…

TooSexyForMyBox: REALLY?!!

HeroineOfTheChozo: No. No Snake, I don't. But I love your idea!

_ILuvPink woke up_

ILuvPink: Ugh… huh?! Give the author Sugar?! Are you guys crazy?!

TooSexyForMyBox: Maybe we are, Peach. Maybe we are.

ILuvPink: Wait… I've got it! The best idea ever!!

HeroineOfTheChozo: Better than Snake's idea?

ILuvPink: YES!!

HeroineOfTheChozo: THAN TELL US NOW OR I'LL MURDER YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ILuvPink: Okay! We wire the smash mansion so that it plays the "Song that never ends!"

HeroineOfTheChozo: …Well, it's pretty good. But how would we do that?

PrincessOfHyrule: Maybe… we could RECRUIT the author?

TooSexyForMyBox: Yeah! And we could tempt him with sugar!

ILuvPink: They shall all pay… Heheheheheh…

HeroineOfTheChozo: So, any other plans? Anyone?

PrincessOfHyrule: …

TooSexyForMyBox: …

ILuvPink: Ooh! I gots anotha 1!

TooSexyForMyBox: Oh, please tell, Peach!

ILuvPink: I'll make Bowser's shell pretty!

PrincessOfHyrule: …okaaaay… but what will that accomplish?

ILuvPink: Oh, I once did that to him, and when he found out, he destroyed a third of the smash mansion.

TooSexyForMyBox: …I'm actually scared now…

HeroineOfTheChozo: Don't wet yourself, Snake.

TooSexyForMyBox: …Too late…

ILuvPink: …

PrincessOfHyrule: …

HeroineOfTheChozo: …

TooSexyForMyBox: …what?!

HeroineOfTheChozo: Well, the next time the author decides to update, we'll execute our plan…

ILuvPink: Okay! Bye-bye friends!

_ILuvPink has signed out_

TooSexyForMyBox: I gotta change my pants… see ya, girls.

_TooSexyForMyBox has signed out_

HeroineOfTheChozo: …awkward…

PrincessOfHyrule: Goodbye, Samus

HeroineOfTheChozo: Until we meet again, Zelda

_PrincessOfHyrule has signed out_

_HeroineOfTheChozo has signed out_

**Well? How'd ya like it? Sorry again for the dreadful lateness, but I hope to get back to updating regularly again. I'm actually really glad how this turned out. Well, ciao! Adios! Ta-ta! Adieu!**


End file.
